


Phantom Alliances

by Shinigami24



Series: New Lives, Old Worries [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Meitantei Conan Manga spoilers, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: While the Kaitou Kid tries to do things differently. Shuichi begins his investigation into his parents' untimely deaths. With the help of his friends, Shuichi tries to uncover exactly what Tsutomu knew. Instead, he ends up discovering some shocking secrets.
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Hagiwara Kenji/Matsuda Jinpei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: New Lives, Old Worries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129736
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2, this part has Shuichi uncovering some clues that led to the hit. While writing this series, I knew that I wanted Kaito to take a different path. But in order to be able to pull that off, Toichi has to live. I refuse to say anything more, in fear of ruining the story for everyone. Let's just say that the past came knocking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toichi meets with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will have to wait a bit. I need to focus on some of my other fics.

The trio is reincarnated in a new life. Sadly, the past repeated, with the deaths of Shuichi's and Hiro's respective parents. Their past life memories were triggered. The only silver lining was that they still had their siblings and soon received new guardians.

The friends were eventually reunited. They reformed their bonds and included Shuichi. Years passed and the friends were now a special ops team that did jobs for the government. Jinpei and Kenji became a couple after being set up by their friends. They took their revenge and the triad were reformed. And that brings us to the present day...

* * *

**_the den, Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi's quarters, the team mansion;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they talked.

"How is undercover training coming along?" Hiro asked.

"We are going undercover and investigating the yakuza. It's a temporary mission." Shuichi answered.

"It's short." Rei groaned.

"That is the way it is supposed to be." Hiro was undaunted.

"You aren't going to ever let me live that down, are you?" Rei sighed. Hiro had yet to let him forget his undercover gig as Bourbon! Granted he had been undercover for a bit too long. But it hadn't been that bad! 

"What do you think?" Hiro retorted. Rei groaned. He would take that as a negative.

"Come on, at least we know what to expect." Shuichi reasoned. They looked at him and nodded before they resumed cuddling.

* * *

Elsewhere Toichi Kuroba aka Kaitou Kid met with one of his closest friends Yusaku Kudo. The latter was a best selling author and a police consultant. He was remarkably good at solving mysteries. He was also one of the rare few able to keep Kid on his toes.

"I'm surprised that you're still living despite being hunted. Not that I mind seeing you here and in one piece. Still, how did you manage to elude them so long?" Yusaku wanted to know.

"I decided to do things differently. I want to watch Kaito growing up. So I took a different path and dealt with the copycat thieves. The thieves that takes human lives, I exposed and left them to the police. The rest, I left it up to them to try to figure out which is which." Toichi explained.

"At least you get to see Kaito growing up this time around. Shinichi's parents are dead. They were murdered. Megure-keibu admitted that they decided to hide the kids for their safety." Yusaku sighed. He was still sad that he wouldn't get to see his son growing up. He knew that it was hard on Yukiko. But it was out of their hands.

"Maybe they will remember and come looking for you?" Toichi offered in an attempt to cheer up his downcast friend. 

"That would be a silver lining." Yusaku had to admit. They talked for hours.


	2. Shot from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives remember something something,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 should be posted next. Ch 3 will have to wait until I get it back from my beta.

The 25 years old friends began to take undercover missions. They needed the experience. They used disguises. Rei wore a wig and contacts. Hiro, Hagi, and Jinpei opted for contacts or glasses. Shuichi opted for a wig and dyed it strawberry blond. He wore glasses. When they were completely disguised, they were ready to go. 

"Let's get what we need." Wataru said.

* * *

One day, Kaitou Kid returned to Japan for a heist. Hagi and Hiro were big Kid fans, so they dragged their friends there.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Rei moaned. He was not amused in the least.

"But it's Kaitou Kid!" Hiro and Hagi said into union. Wataru was laughing too hard to answer. Jinpei was fast asleep.

"This brings back memories." Shuichi mused, recalling past heists. They were taken aback when snipers shot at Kid as he descended from the sky. Jinpei abruptly woke up.

"What is that? Why are they shooting?!" Jinpei wanted to know.

"They could kill him!" Hiro shouted in sheer panic. As all the hell broke loose, Wataru raised his eyebrows at the shocked duo of Hiro and Hagi.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Wataru wanted to know.

"No!" Hiro and Hagi protested.

"Wait, this has happened before...in the past." Shuichi recalled.

"Our past lives?" Jinpei asked.

"Right, that was a different Kid. Rei met him." Shuichi replied.

"But he was scared of me!" Rei protested.

"That's because he met Bourbon on the Bell Tree express. He was disguised as Shiho." Shuichi answered. Rei narrowed his eyes.

"Matsuda!" Rei growled. Jinpei snickered at Zero, he was glad it wasn't him this time!

"It was Shin-chan's idea. Take it up with him." Shuichi was undaunted. Rei groaned.

"Fine, I will!" he huffed as they watched Kid escape while the police tried to find the snipers.

* * *

A few days later, Wataru and Natalie went on a date to their favorite pasta restaurant. They ordered pasta dishes with wine and salads. They discussed their respective days. They smiled and flirted over their meals. It was a perfect ending to a good day.

* * *

**_the den, Matsuda homestead;_ **

The twins and Kaito hung out. They played classic board games such as Monopoly, Clue, Chutes & Ladders, and Candyland. After finishing a game, they would switch to the next game on the list. They had so much fun.

"We need to play card games next." Shinichi decided.

"Fine with me, as long as you remember no playing 'Go Fish!' Kaito shivered.

"Sure, we have Old Maid, Uno, and Skip-Bo anyway." Shinichi replied. Kaito sighed into relief as they resumed their game.

* * *

**_the den, the trio's living quarters, team Mansion;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up as they watched a sitcom on tv. They smiled and relaxed. They needed this.


	3. Autograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi tells a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

December came snowy and cold. The friends held a Christmas celebration at their place. Jinpei and Shuichi's siblings Shukichi, and the twins joined the celebration. The elder Matsudas had gotten tickets for a cruise and the kids had convinced their parents to take the once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Where's Nat?" Hagi asked Wataru.

"With her family. She'll be coming over tomorrow." Wataru answered.

They had a delicious Christmas dinner with traditional Japanese fare; grilled salmon, steamed rice, kani salad, spring mix salad with sweet miso dressing, natto, miso soup, sashimi, onigiri, tofu, and pickled vegetables. They had either tea or water to drink. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake with strawberries on top, mango mochi ice cream, and peppermint pie. They laughed and talked over their meal.

When they finished eating, Rei and Shuichi cleared the table while they went to the den where the Christmas tree with a pile of gifts awaited. Then they sat down to open their presents. The 13 years old twins squealed when they opened their presents. they tackled their brothers in thanks. Shinichi got a gift card to the local bookstore and and one of Yusaku Kudo's solo novels.

"Thanks! Wait, he finished it?"' Shinichi was astonished. The story was strangely familiar, like something he had read in another life? Masumi got the new Night Baron book autographed by Yusaku Kudo, and soon discovered that she been enrolled in Jeet Kune do classes.

"Videos won't cut it anymore, you need to practice with other students." Shuichi explained. Shukichi got a book on riddles, a chess game and a professor layton game.

"Thanks, niisaan." Shukichi smiled as he started reading his new book. Jinpei and Hagi got matching walkmans. Hagi also received signed Kid merch and pop music cassettes, Jinpei also received jazz cassettes and a magazine on cars. Date got instrumental music cds, boxing gloves, and some gift cards.

"For the next time you need to take Nat out."' Shuichi replied when Date asked what the gift cards was for. Rei received tea, classic japanese music cds, and a bass guitar. Hiro also got signed Kid merch, a book on magic tricks, and magician supplies.

"Thanks!"' Hiro replied happily as he and Hagi looked through their merchandise. Hiro had received a Kaitou Kid hoodie, stickers, magnets, and buttons. Hagi got a Kid t-shirt, posters, mug, and a Kaitou Kid plushie. They both got Kaitou Kid phone cases and throw pillows. Jinpei looked at his 'twin' curiously.

"How did you get the Kid's autograph?" Jinpei wanted to know.

"That's a long story." Shuichi replied.

"Explain." came the plea. So Shuichi started to speak...

* * *

**_rooftop of a building;_ **

_Shuichi had received an unexpected invitation to a Kid heist. Yusaku Kudo appeared and took him to another place. He was introduced to Kaitou Kid, the original one. They spoke briefly with Shuichi asking general questions that was safe for Kid to answer. When their conservation came to an end, Kid had a reply;  
_

_"Anything you wish." Kid said._

_"Oh, can I please have your autograph?" Shuichi asked as he pulled out Kid merchandise and books Yusaku had written.  
_

__"Hiro and Hagi will thank me for getting your autograph. And my baby brother and sister really love mysteries." he explained. The chuckling Yusaku gladly signed the books, while the bemused Toichi accepted the pen and signed the merch. This was a first for even himself. But he couldn't say no to a fan..._ _

* * *

**_the den, Jinpei and Kenji's quarters of the mansion;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time. Jinpei was listening to his walkman and humming slightly. Kenji gave his lover a strange look. Jinpei hadn't tried to take his walkman apart yet.. This was what he usually did. Yet, the present was intact. What was so special about it? Hagi wouldn't learn why for awhile yet.

* * *

One day, Shuichi met Chiba, Sato, and Kaito at an anime cosplay con. Shuiichi wore a female kimono, Kaito was dressed as Kaitou Kid. Chiba and Sato had come as their favorite anime characters. They went around and visited the manga booths and mingled with other cosplayers. They had fun in overall.

* * *

**_Ramen Ogura, Haido;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi went to Ramen Ogura for their date. They arrived and took their usual seats. After finding out the specials, they placed their orders.

They smiled and talked about their days. Then their ramen bowls were placed in front of them. They dug in. When they finished, they paid and left holding hands.


	4. Lab Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4 might have to wait a bit. I need to update my other fics first.

A few days later, the team went back to the crime scene where Kid had been shot at. They searched the rooftop carefully.

"Wait, don't step there. Is that a bullet casing?" Rei asked. They got out tweezers and carefully bagged the evidence.

"We'll need a lab to test what weapon this is, but I am scared for what will happen to the Kid." Hiro frowned. Shuichi narrowed his eyes as clues lined up in his mind, painting a horrifying picture.

'Did they get him last time?' he pondered. While Toichi Kuroba's death had officially been labelled an accident. Kaito using himself as bait proved that there was more to it.

"Could it be possible that the BO is aiding Kid's enemies?" Rei spoke up.

"Oh no..." they gasped.

"This cannot be good." Wataru sighed.

One day, Shuichi approached his team. He had a suggestion for them, but they needed to discuss it as a team before making any final decisions.

"We need to have a team discussion." he said. When they all sat down to talk, Shuichi shared his idea.

"We should team up with the Kid." Shuichi suggested.

"I'm not sure." Rei admitted. Shuichi nodded, he had expected that.

"We're fine with it." Hiro said with Hagi backing him up. Jinpei shrugged.

"I don't care either way. But if you really want an answer. I vote yes."

"I vote yes too, but can we please be discreet?" Wataru replied.

"Sure, I think he would prefer that solution too." Shuichi nodded. With that settled, Shuichi went to see if he could contact Kid...

* * *

Hiro and Rei's respective birthdays came and went. Shuichi got them gifts. Rei received a lock pick kit while Hiro got rock n' roll music cds. They hugged their third.

"Thank you so much!" Hiro beamed.

"You're welcome." Shuichi smiled. Then they went to eat some cheesecake for dessert.

* * *

A few days later, Wataru and Natalie took a boat ride for their date. They enjoyed the tranquil mood as they floated down the lake. They smiled as they held hands and admired the gorgeous view. It was a romantic date.

* * *

**_the den, Kuroba resideence, Ekoda;_ **

Kaito and the twins played Dance Dance Revolution. They laughed and hopped around the dance platform as they tried out a series of dances. Kaito was flexible and had an easy time, while Shinichi had problems trying to get the hang of it. Masumi was having the time of her life.

"Can we do this again?" Shinichi asked when they called it a night.

"Sure!" Kaito replied as they shut down the game.

* * *

**_master bedroom, the trio's quarters, friends mansion;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped and got on the bed with the lube. They kissed as they explored each other's bodies. Things heated up and Hiro slicked up his fingers and prepped Shuichi. When Shuichi was ready, Hiro turned and covered Rei's cock.

"Take Shuichi and drag it out," Hiro commanded. Rei followed orders and went still. Shuichi hissed at Rei's size. Eventually, he relaxed and Rei started a slow pace. While Rei was occupied with his sub, Hiro covered his own fingers some more and prepped Rei.

When Rei was ready, Hiro slicked himself up and took the tanned man from behind. Hiro went slow and made Rei feel each inch and drag, inside and out. While Hiro thrust in and out of Rei, Rei did likewise with Shuichi.

Fifteen minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Rei stroked Shuichi to orgasm. Rei held out for three minutes before coming. Five more minutes passed before Hiro came deep inside of Rei. As they recovered in the aftermath, Hiro pulled out of Rei, while Rei did likewise with Shuichi. 

"We're done for now.": Hiro merely said as he cuddled with his loves.


	5. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team creates an alliance with the Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Three months had passed since the team discussion. The friends now had an alliance with the Kid. One day, Kid introduced Shuichi to someone special.

"Shuichi, please meet Chikage." he said as he performed the introductions. They bowed to each other.

"Nice to meet you." they said.

"The Kid's enemies used to be my enemies." Chikage revealed. Shuichi was shocked.

"Thank you Shuichi, for helping our son Kaito back then." Toichi smiled.

"Do you remember your past lives?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"Yes, we do." came the reply.

A few days later, the friends attended a Kid Heist. They had front row seats to Yusaku and Kid facing off. Yusaku outsmarted the Kid and the Kid escaped from the rooftop via hang glider. Yusaku returned the gem to Nakamori. 

"He gave the gem back." Rei was shocked.

"Of course, it isn't the one that he wants." Shuichi replied. His friends instantly plied him with questions.

* * *

**_Nov 7th;_ **

One day, the friends minus Hagi (who had landed in Beika Central Hospital with mission related injuries) were called in to Tokyo Metro. They had received a riddle. Jinpei read the riddle, and handed it to Rei, before abruptly standing up and running from the room. 

**_Haido Shopping Center;_ **

A few minutes later, they caught up to Jinpei. They were close to the giant attraction; a Ferris Wheel with 72 carriages. They saw the operator putting out a fire.

"It's a trap!" Rei panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Past repeating indeed." Shuichi mused silently as he texted Hagi what was happening, while including said riddle.

**_Beika Central Hospital;_ **

Hagi received the text. Panic threatened to overtake him, No! He couldn't lose Jinpei! Hagi reached for his phone.

**_Haido Shopping Center;_ **

Jinpei was arguing with his friends. While Shuichi opted to stay out of it entirely. He'd let his brother and friends hash it out.

"Promise me, that you'll defuse the bomb!" Rei yelled.

"Just because it happened once, it won't happen again." Jinpei snarked.

"One time is too many!" Rei wasn't amused. All of sudden, Jinpei's phone went off and he answered it, he listened before turning to glare at everyone.

"Alright, which one of you guys called Hagi?!" he demanded. They shared looks of pure confusion. Rei desperately wished that he had thought of it!

"I did. Kenji-chan has a right to know." Shuichi merely said. Jinpei could only groan before resuming his chat with his koi.

"Kenji, I promise that I'll defuse the bomb within three minutes!" he said before saying goodbye.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Yes!" Rei replied with Wataru backing him up. With that sorted out, Jinpei got in the correct gondola and located the bomb. It had been planted under the seat and the timer was counting down. He saw a certain message with three characters. All of sudden, the answer hit him and he froze as chills shot up his spine. It could be only one place!

**_Beika Central Hospital;_ **

Hagi was studying the riddle that Shuichi had sent him. All of sudden, his eyes went wide as the answer hit him.

**'I hope that it isn't _that_ hospital!' both Jinpei and Kenji thought. **Hagi was silently freaking out. He really didn't want history to repeat itself!

**_Gondola 72, Ferris Wheel;_ **

Secretly hoping that he was wrong, Jinpei got to work defusing the bomb. Within three minutes, he finished and called his friends.

"Done. And it's Beika Central Hospital." he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shukichi and Yumi went to a nabe restaurant for a date. Nabe restaurants served hot pot. They shared the meat and vegetables together. The couple loved the food and company.

* * *

**_Beika Central Hospital;_ **

The group arrived at the Beika Central Hospital and spread out; They found more than one bomb. So Megure called Jinpei.

Jinpei promptly grabbed Rei and they headed to the hospital. They were given direction to two of the bombs. They promptly got to work. Jinpei defused it within three minutes, Rei was just as quick. Then they went to see if the rest of the techs needed help.

Everyone managed to dismantle all of the bombs and dispose of them. While they saved the day, the culprit got away.

"Don't worry, if history repeats, he will be back." Shuichi reassured his friends.

"I hope so, I never got the chance to even the score." Jinpei merely said as he took his leave.

* * *

**_Kenji's hospital room, Beika Central Hospital;_ **

Jinpei visited Kenji. He had just taken a seat by the bed when Kenji pulled Jinpei down for a bear hug. Jinpei returned the hug and they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Thank god you're alive!" Kenji exclaimed. He was still traumatized by his past life memories. He would never get over having to watch his lover die, while being unable to prevent it.

"I'm glad that you're alive too." Jinpei replied. He never wanted to lose Kenji. Like Zero said, one time was too many.

"So did you get the second bomb?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, we defused them and disposed of them. But the damn bomber got away." Jinpei replied.

"We'll get another chance to capture him." Hagi reassured.

"Right, Shu thinks he will be back in three years." came the reply. Then they settled in to cuddle. They needed to reassure themselves that their koi was still breathing and in one piece.


	6. Put Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinpei and Kenji have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

A month later Hagi found out about the special features on Jinpei's walkman when he took it by mistake. He realized his mistake when he pressed a button and the station switched to police radio. He pressed another button, it switched to regular radio. Another button released a playlist of music. When he double pressed a button, the features switched off. Hagi could only sigh, no wonder Jinpei-chan loved Shu-chan's present so much.

"Now, I know why he never puts this thing down." he mused. He kept walking and listening to everything on it.

* * *

One day, Shuichi took his accordion to his parents' graves. It was the anniversary of Tsutomu's death. He brought his accordion and played their song. Gift for Forever by Cafe Music BGM. He was sad. While he appreciated his new parents. He could not help mourning his parents. He left flowers and cleaned the headstones carefully.

* * *

**_the den, Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi's quarters, the team mansion;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. The trio cuddled up close.

"How do you feel, Shuichi?" Rei asked.

"It was hard, but I got to be with them for a moment." Shuichi replied. The trio cuddled and held each other.

* * *

That evening, the friends went out for drinks. They sat in the booth with sake and a rice dish. They were happy and smiling.

"I am happy to have a break for a moment." Shuichi was saying.

"Yeah. I love the job but it is draining." Hiro commented.

"Our work is not easy. We deserve small breaks." Hagi agreed. They all cheered to that. They finished their drinks and closed the tab.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Jinpei and Kenji's quarters, the team mansion;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time. Kenji wore a maid outfit and Jinpei felt him up. They kissed and caressed each other's body.

Eventually, things got heated and they stood up to strip, before returning to the bed. Jinpei got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Kenji carefully going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Kenji was deemed ready, Jinpei got in between his thighs and pushed inside. He went at a snail's pace as he took his time and made Hagi feel each inch and drag, inside and out. Hagi moaned and ran his fingernails down Jinpei's back, making him hiss. In reply, Jinpei sucked hickeys into his love's skin.

Twenty minutes passed before they got close to their climaxes. Jinpei wrapped his fingers around Kenji and started stroking. Moments later, Hagi made a mess of both his lover's hand and his own stomach. Five minutes later, Jinpei came deep inside of his love. As they recovered from their orgasms, Jinpei kissed Hagi and pulled him close.


	7. Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special proposal brings joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, ch 7 will be posted next.

Two years had passed since Jinpei's near brush with death. The friends were now 28 years old. Wataru and Natalie introduced their parents to each other. Then Wataru proposed to Natalie.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Natalie beamed. They were so happy. This was their dream come true.

* * *

**_the den, Kuroba residence, Ekoda;_ **

The twins and Kaito hung out. They played; Uno, Old Maid, Crazy Eights, Rummy, and Hearts. They had fun playing. After they were done, they put the cards away.

"What should we do next?" Masumi asked.

"I'm so glad you asked. We play DDR!" Kaito beamed. So they went to set up for DDR...

* * *

**_the den, Wataru's quarters, team mansion;_ **

Wataru and Natalie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they discussed wedding plans. Natalie went down a checklist.

"What kind of food should we have at the reception?" Natalie asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, but Zero prefers japanese food. So whatever you decide on in the end, can you please make sure that there is a japanese side dish available?" Wataru responded.

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know." Natalie smiled as she made a note. They talked for about a half hour before putting the list aside.

* * *

**_the den, team mansion;_ **

The friends got together. They played Hagi's favorite game; Dance Dance Revolution. Shuichi was having the time of his life. He and Jinpei were the only ones able to keep up. Since the dances kept getting more and more complicated with each level.

"I'm getting you for this, Shu! Why did you have to give DDR to Hagi?!" Rei grumbled.

"I thought it would be an excellent gift for Kenji-chan. Since he loves it so much." Shuichi was undaunted.

"What I want to know is how Jinpei can keep up. Shu, I expected since he plays this game often, but not Jinpei." Hiro stated.

"DDR makes Hagi happy, so I play with him sometimes." Jinpei replied.

"Understandable." Wataru nodded. Then they resumed trying to master DDR. Despite the difficulty of the levels, they had a fun time.

* * *

**_the den, the trio's quarters;_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi had some alone time. They played music. Shuichi played keyboard while Hiro and Rei were on guitars. They all jammed out and played all of their favorites. The trio laughed and had a great time.


	8. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitation changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, depending on how things pans out ch 8-9 will be posted tmw.

One day, Kansuke, Komei, and Yui came to Beika to visit Hiro. They paid a visit to the mansion where the friends were living. After they were let in, the brothers hugged each other. Then they sat down to talk. They were ready to catch up.

* * *

**_the den, team mansion;_ **

The friends got together to bond. They put on Mario Kart. The game was rapid fire. They had a lot of fun together. Jinpei and Rei got into the game becoming competitive. The game ended with a blue shell and Jinpei swung by to win.

"I want a rematch!" Rei exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll win again." Jinpei replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shukichi and Yumi went on a date. They went to a sushi bar for their date. They ordered California, Philadelphia, spicy tuna, and Alaskan rolls. They also ordered noodles and meat, cooked well. They got juices. They were smiling and joking around. Shukichi and Yumi held hands.

* * *

A few days later, Shuichi put on a female kimono. and attended a cosplay anime convention. He was Sato, Chiba, and Kaito there. All of sudden, they received a surprise visitor in Yukiko. They exchanged greetings.

"Kai-chan!" Yukiko beamed as she hugged Kaito.

"Yukiko-neechan!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Hello, Shuichi. Toichi and Chiakge are some of my dear friends." Yukiko smiled.

* * *

**_the den, Jinpei and Kenji's quarters, team mansion;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji had some alone time. They watched Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship. They enjoyed the action packed movie. The tale had them captivated and there was plenty of action to keep Jinpei's interest. As the credits rolled, they shared a kiss.


End file.
